The Return
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Goren is back from finding Ross' killer. Chapter Two   Tea for Two.
1. Chapter 1

**Law and Order CI ~ Do not own and mean no infringement**

**Haven't felt like writing for a longtime now, but did tonight. **

**Not sure if there will be more.**

**The Return**

It was so typical of Goren to not go knocking on Eames door … she of course, knew he was back. The New York City Police Department tried the fan fare thing, they had ulterior motives … he was a no show. When he went away … he went for a purpose; to find Captain Ross' killer … he did _**and **_arms dealers from Pakistan that have been on the CIA's most wanted list for the past three years. How Captain Ross got mixed up in all that started and ended with a woman … she was a rogue FBI agent looking to climb the ladder any way she could, he was in love with her and felt it was his duty as an American to help her … he died for both. Goren wanted his family to know that he died trying to protect and serve not only New York City but the Country that he loved. His ex-wife and two sons were the only people Bobby went to visit when he got back. He brought them a flag and his condolences, he spoke of how proud he was to have worked under him, then, he left.

He had thought about stopping in to see Eames, but thought better of it and continued on home. He had settled into a house in Windsor Terrace … he loved the neighborhood and the neighbors. Old and new, families that had lived there all their lives and others that had just received their Green Cards. Bobby loved diversity, he felt free, settled and home for the first time in years. He walked the neighborhood street on that cold crisp day, remembering his very short lived days as a beat cop. He smiled and stopped to exchange pleasantries with anyone that welcomed his warm embrace. As he made his way home, he saw a small yet imposing figure off into the distance … he hesitated, _Eames._

"Hello, Bobby."

"Hi, _shuffling his feet, _I was going to call and stop by later … how are you, I mean, you look well … gr … great in fact."

"Yeah, well, you too … better than ever actually, _damn good. _So why the no show at the pomp and circumstance?"

"Didn't think a man's death was the circumstance in which there should be _**pomp**_ … about."

"The pomp was for you and what you did, but then again ... well, nevermind. You seem ... different"

"In these two minutes, you think I seem different ... not the ten years you know me?"

They both laugh.

"I mean, different than before."

"Different good, or different bad?"

"Good, I think … same ole Bobby, ducking the celebratory luncheon, you still have that devil may care attitude, but there is something harder, stronger … determined, _happy_ even?"

"All of that, I suppose. I've been on a long journey, it changes a person."

In a very uncharacteristic move, Bobby leaned up and hugged Eames and whispered … "It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you home … can we get back to work now?"

He walked passed her and unlocked the door to his home. He stepped to the side to invite her in. As she walked by, he asked …

"Hey, how did you know where I lived?"

"I **am** a detective, Goren."

He shook his head and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read ~ Judy**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return ~ Chapter Two**

**Tea for Two**

As Bobby stepped aside, Eames walked passed him into a warm and wonderful home … Bobby's home. She couldn't help but smile … she was upset with him for not coming to see her first thing, but she was happy now that they were both back together and seeing for herself, first hand, that Bobby was truly home … for good.

"Well, what do you think of my new digs?"

"Digs, did you just say, _digs_?"

"Yes, Eames, I believe I did." He laughed that small Bobby laugh.

"It's, it's …"

"It's what, Eames? What's the matter … you don't like it?" With the sound of disappointment in his tone.

"No, NO … I love it … I really love it. It's so you. _She turned to face him, she had a huge smile on her face … bright with excitement. _Things that you have collected over the years, the style of furniture that you have commented on … right down to the tile in your kitchen. Bobby, it's wonderful."

"Signs of the past, but yet, no signs of the past."

"Yes … exactly."

Suddenly, her eyes began to water … there it was, the picture of the two of them that Bobby had snapped with a Polaroid many years earlier. He had transferred it to an actual photo and had it framed. She went to it and picked it up and traced the much younger Goren and Eames faces with her finger. She looked up at Bobby. He went to her and put his arms around her as if it were as natural as the sun rising.

He spoke quietly as if to not interrupt her inner reminiscing.

"How about some tea?"

"That sounds great." She choked out as she hung on to the picture as if it were her lifeline.

She sat at his kitchen table while he filled the tea pot, she continued to look around. It was modern and stylish, nothing at all like his old home from the old neighborhood. She wondered if he was trying to forget the past or move on from it.

"So, do you like it?"

"Like it?"

"The kitchen … you're looking around. I can't tell if you approve or not."

"I love it but it's so different from your old home … I'm just confused … is this really you?"

"Well, yeah … I picked everything out, it's my taste. My old home was where I lived or I should say, where my mother lived … I never really changed anything. It reflected my past, not my present or future."

"And what is your future now, Bobby?"

At that moment, the tea kettle's whistle blew, _Bobby smiled and rose from the table. _he prepared their tea and placed it on the table with some Girl Scout cookies on a dish.

"So, tell me about Nate … is he 6 feet tall yet?"

"Don't go changing the subject."

"Weren't we talking about Nate?"

"No, we were talking about you and your plans."

"Later, right now I want to hear about that nephew of yours … tell me everything."

Eames knew that she was losing this battle, but Bobby knew that the war wasn't over. Nate was just a decoy, however, he also knew that Eames could talk about her nephew for hours. The two ex-partners and old friends sat and had their tea for two and did just that, sat for hours and talked about Nate, Mr. Eames and the entire Eames clan. They also talked about Bobby's work with the FBI, CIA and NSA to track down Captain Ross' killer and the terrorist that were selling arms to other terrorist cells here and abroad. He could see that that part of the conversation was upsetting her.

She got up and started to pace.

"Eames … what is it?"

"I was wrong … you haven't changed. Same ole Bobby. Why don't you just put a gun to your head? That was a suicide mission."

"No … it was the right thing to do! Why do you think Major Case wanted me gone. The FBI had this all planned. I was a loner, no family … no one in my life to miss me … I had the skills to pull this off. They just needed Major Case to fire me …they set me up. Don't you get it Eames, the FBI had a plan, they executed it, it worked, I worked, _he through his hands up in the air, _and it all came out in the wash."

"It all came out in the wash? You putting your life in danger, is that how you put it? And for your information, Goren … **I** missed you, you were my best friend!"

"I missed you too … I did get into some **situations, **_he hesitates_ and at those times, thinking of you got me through them. It was at those times that I thought … what would Eames say or what would Eames do?"

He, of course, is standing and starts to shuffle his feet. Eames walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Bobby … I just carried your water."

"Those _**situations**_."

"Yeah?"

"I was thirsty."

She looked at him a bit confused, but he did as he always did in the past, he tilted his head and he saw the light bulb click on in her brain. She was always more to him than his water carrier … she was his everything. A tear ran down her cheek as she reached out for his embrace. They, at that moment, were both home.

* * *

_fin. _**Thanks for reading. ~ Judy**


End file.
